Two weeks to tell you
by evenifwe'retheonlyonesdancing
Summary: Takes place after the blonde squad, Robbie wants to ask Cat to prom, and it will involve lots of crazy plans. CABBIE! plus some Bade, and Tandre. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story, and I have posted it before but fanfiction messed it up and it didn't post the second half of it so here it is again. It's based off the blonde squad like after the episode but first a nice rant about Cabbie. Please read instead of just skipping to the chapter.**

**So first, This is not really major but he might not of let Tori fix Cat's wig because he wanted to be close to Cat and help her (Yeah I'm obsessive I know) Second, did you even hear Robbie's rant at Cat when she sad and he's telling her she's perfect and pretty (any guy would be lucky as cheese to have you.), so it's pretty clear he likes her at this point. Third, I think it was really sweet of Robbie to try and cheer her up with his song, like she wants to be alone and is sad and he's like no you are Cat Valentine and you have to be happy cause that's why I like you (I know he didn't say that I just feel that's what was going through his head). Fourth It's SUPER clear the song's for her, I mean really no I'm just gonna sing a song I wrote full of my emotions and sing it to a random person, he could of just comforted her and it would have been fine. So yeah. Fifth, For those of you who check the slap, did you see Robbie's update. (I have crush on a cute little redhead whose name rhymes with splat, if only she knew. Mood~sigh). Why must Cat be so stupid about people's emotions sometimes. **

**End of rant. So I've decided to just post the first chapter separately, but right now so click to review and read the next chapter. Just a little note Bade never stopped dating, Go Bade!**

* * *

**Robbie's POV**

Gosh I can't believe Cat I pour out my heart to her and admit I like her, and she doesn't even realize. Sometimes I don't know why I fell for her. I mean she's funny, and nice, and caring, and sweet, and really pretty. Okay maybe I know exactly why I like her. That Evan guy doesn't know what he's missing.

It's been a week and Cat still really wants to dye her hair, but she can't she's like known for her red velvet colored hair. I love her hair the whole group does, so we keep trying to convince not to. If she going to date someone it should be someone who loves her for who she is like me. I hear the Rex side of me talking saying why would she want to date you. I got rid of him a while ago but I still hear his voice in my head sometimes, but I know he's right. I'm and dorky nerd and Cat's amazing. She should have a prince not me.

The bell rings snapping me out of my thoughts, huh I must have not been paying attention. Whatever, it's just math we've only been reviewing stuff we been working on a lot. Anyway now I have lunch so I head to the asphalt café. Once I've gotten my lunch I go to sit at our group's usual spot, they all already there except Cat. Something's wrong I can tell, because as soon as they see me they start shushing each other and become suddenly quiet.

"For a group of actors you aren't very good at hiding stuff. What's wrong?" I say sitting down.

"Nothing" They all say quickly.

"You aren't fooling me, seriously, tell me." I tell them,

"Fine" Jade says," Cat told me you sung her your song"

"A love song." Beck continues.

"We think you wrote it about her." Tori says.

"Did you?" Andre asks.

"First, you guys sound really freaky. Second, yeah I wrote it about Cat but she didn't get it so..." I point out.

"Ugh, she likes you back just ask her to the prom that's in two weeks, or you'll lose your chance" Jade says.

"What if she says no?" I worry.

"She won't. Don't worry we'll be helping you the entire time." Tori reassures. **(AN: I don't know if that is spelled right it's just what spell check did)**

Cat walks up to the table saying something about her brother being crazy. I can't help but think I have to make Cat my girlfriend and I have two weeks to do it

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I walk up to the lunch table and begin telling my friends a story about my brother "So then he started tickling the panda and the zoo people had to get him out." I say finishing the story. I can't help but realize Robbie looks nervous, but I decide to ignore it.

"So are you excited for Prom?" I ask hoping to start a conversation.

"Yeah, Beck asked me." Jade says smiling.

"Gasp. Jade are you actually happy, this must be a first." Tori teases.

"Don't push it. So does anyone else have a date yet?" Jade says.

"No I'm waiting for someone to ask me" Tori says glancing at Andre, wow how can he not have realized she liked him because it's obvious they like each other.

"Oh. Neither do I." I say. I swear that made Robbie look happy, does he want to ask me, because I would say yes since I have a crush on him. No of course he wouldn't, I should just dye my hair blonde and date Evan.

There's an awkward silence so I decide to change the subject, "So I was thinking of dying my hair blonde so Evan could take me to prom."

"No we all love your hair." Jade says everyone else objects too.

"Well I want someone to take me" I say.

I'm not sure but I think everyone looks at Robbie, so he runs away screaming something about having to wash his monkey. It seems like my day just got really weird.

**Yeah I know it was really short but I'll try to make the next ones longer. Reviews are appreciated. I don't like flames but constructive criticism and pointers are welcome.**


	2. The first plan

**Welcome back people who I hope have read the first chapter! I know it's been a while since I updated, but it was the fourth of July, so deal with it. I'm hoping to update pretty quickly, because if any of you like this story and want to see how it will end I don't want to keep you waiting (I know how it feels). So here you go, Chapter two.**

**Robbie's POV**

I'm so nervous, I'm about to ask Cat to prom. Tori said to just give her some flowers and ask if could hang out sometime. It seems easy but I'm nervous, what if she says no. Relax, she's your best friend you talked to her a million times.

I walk up to Cat's locker with a bunch of lilies (her favorite flower), and smile at her nervously, "Hi Cat"

She turns around,"Oh, hi Robbie"

"Umm. I got you some flowers" I say handing the flowers to her.

"Aww you got lilies, my favorite. Thanks so much, you're the sweetest! Anything else." She says.

"Oh, I um, wanted to know if you might want to, maybe hang out after school. If you want, I mean if you're busy-"

I am cut off by Cat,"Of course we can hang out, I don't why you asked I mean we're best friends hanging out is what we do."

Cue mental facepalm.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Wait did Robbie just ask me out. Of course not you're just friends. But he gave you flowers .

Ugh, I'm so confused. I can't think right around Robbie.I hear the bell sound, talk about saved by the bell.

"Yay it's time for class!" I say.

Robbie doesn't notice he seems lost in thought," Robbie, Robbie!, ROBBIE!"

"Oh, sorry Cat what were you saying." He says snapping back into reality.

"I said it's time for class, but you were off in dreamland." I tease him.

"Sorry I was just thinking" He says.

"It's fine" I say as we walk into Sikowitz class.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I hope my plan works. Step one, Robbie asks Cat to go on a date. Step two, afterwards he asks her to prom, she'll accept, then Boom they're an adorable couple. Then every girl in this school will have a date to prom, well other than me. Why won't Andre realize I like him, gosh boys can be so dense. Sorry off topic.

Cat and Robbie are walking in together, this is good. Oh no he looks sad this is bad, this is bad.I need to talk to him, great now Sikowitz decides to show up. Why world do you hate romance.

* * *

After class I walk up to Robbie who is standing with Cat who is asking him about the homework we have.

"Hey guys" I say walking over to them,"Robbie can I talk to you for a minute."

"Ok, sure" He says.

Once Cat is out of view I say, "What happened you look all sad, so I'm gonna take it the plan failed"

"You're right the plan was a fail, Cat thought I was asking to hang out as friends not like as a date, so now I'm depressed" Robbie says.

"Then I guess we'll just need another plan." I say with a smile"

* * *

**Sorry it was so short (again). But i'm working on a fourth of july one-shot even though it was yesterday, I'm also working on a victorious goes to disney story so. Review make me happy.**


End file.
